smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Presents: TransBAYmers
SmashTV Presents: TransBAYmers is a 2020 live-action/CGI-animated parody sci-fi action musical comedy film part of the SmashTV Presents series. It is a parody of Michael Bay's Transformers film series and is directed by Rick & Morty's Justin Roiland. The film was originally going to be directed by Judd Apatow, but dropped out in September 2018 due to personal reasons, but he will remain in the film as one of the producers. The film was released on January 24th 2020 to positive reviews and was a box office success. It was originally set for a February 14th release that year, but was pushed to January 24 to avoid competition with Sonic The Hedgehog. PLOT Set in late November 1999, inventor and single father Nick Johnson (Lucas Till)'s life is turned upside down when he comes across transforming aliens in disguise as toys known as TransBAYmers. On the run from Freelance 10, he, along with son Charlie (Joshua Rush), sets out with the good TransBAYmers to defeat the bad TransBAYmers and save the world from the threat of the bad TransBAYmers' apocalyptic prophecy coming to life. CAST *Lucas Till as Nick Johnson, a struggling inventor and single father who is a parody of Cade Yeager. *Joshua Rush as Charlie Johnson, a high school student who is a parody of Sam Witwicky. *Bill Hader as Timothy Ross, the head of the Freelance 10 organization, which is a parody of Sector 7 but the only difference is that Freelance 10 is associated with the FBI, who is tasked on killing all the TransBAYmers, no matter which side they are on. However, he is unaware of Freelance 10's true motives. He is a parody of Seymour Simmons. *Mahershala Ali as Lawrence Huck, the head of the FBI who hates TransBAYmers and is responsible for Freelance 10's creation, unaware to his people that he wants to use the organization's weapons to bring chaos to the world. He is the main human antagonist of the film and is a parody of Harold Attinger. *Natalia Dyer as Charlotte Mack, a high school student and race car driver who is also the love interest of Charlie Johnson. She is a parody of Shane Dyson. **Florence Welch as Charlotte Mack's singing voice *Josh Duhamel as Brian Kentucky, an agent of Freelance 10 who is a parody of William Lennox. *Tyrese Gibson as Ryan Drake, an agent of Freelance 10 who is a parody of Robert Epps. *Eric Andre as Alex Zimmer, a repairman and friend of Nick. *Mitch Young as Henry Walker, a repairman and friend of Nick. *Dave Bautista as Kutthroat Dallas, Lawrence's assistant who is also a deadly martial artist. *Tommy Lee Jones as General Howard Lee Jones, an army general who is a parody of General Morshower. *John Cleese as Professor Hedwig Collins, a literature professor who has been following the TransBAYmers. He is a parody of Sir Edmund Burton. *Jadin Gould as Haley Johnson, Nick's daughter who is a parody of Tessa Yeager. *Esme Bianco as Jillian Sope, the principal of Charlie's high school who is secretly working for Freelance 10. *Steven Blum as Mickey Jack, the founder of Mickey Jack's Repair Company and Nick's boss. *Spencer Grammer as Tara Harris, a NASA scientist. *Sarah Chalke as Milson Harris, a NASA scientist. *Chelsea Kane as Moira Harris, a NASA scientist. *Alex Hirsch as High School Janitor *Ryan Reynolds as Repairman #1 *David Harbour as Repairman #2 *Jess Harnell as Repairman #3 Voices (The Good TransBAYmers): #Jon Bernthal as White Ultimatum, the leader of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Optimus Prime. He transforms into a Black Power Wheels Corvette. #Tom Holland as Nightmoth, the trusted young scout of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Bumblebee. He forms a close bond with Charlie Johnson and transforms into a Red Baron Bi-Plane toy. #Ricky Gervais as Dr. Threesome, the medical doctor of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Ratchet. He transforms into a Green Power Wheels Jeep. #Zoe Saldana as Nakeena, the co-leader of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Arcee. She is White Ultimatum's girlfriend and transforms into a Pink Power Wheels Corvette. #Rob Paulsen as Einstein, the head scientist of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Wheeljack. He transforms into both a Nickelodeon Talk Blaster Phone and Nickelodeon Time Blaster Alarm Clock. Jeremy Renner was originally cast as the voice of the character, but was later removed in October 2019 after abuse allegations were made against him by his ex-wife. #Justin Roiland as SteelScream, the weapons specialist of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Ironhide. He transforms into a Deluxe Talkboy. #Craig Robinson as Soulbeat, the first lieutenant of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Jazz. He transforms into a Sony Vinyl Player. #Miles Teller as Windowsweeper, a member of the Good TransBAYmers and friend of Nightmoth who is a parody of Sideswipe. He transforms into a Tamagotchi. #Pan "RebelTaxi" Pizza as Vixen, the head spy of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Wheelie. He transforms into a Poo-Chi. #Danny Trejo as Muchus, the strongman / repairman of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Prowl. He transforms into a Donkey Kong Arcade Cabinet. #Chris Parnell as Hunker, a member of the Good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Bulkhead. He transforms into an Easy-Bake Oven. #Patton Oswalt as Punkus, the strongman / repairman of the Good TransBAYmers and friend of Muchus who is a parody of Grimlock. He transforms into a Star Wars Pinball Cabinet. #Thomas Middleditch as Peck, a member of the good TransBAYmers and friend of Nightmoth who is a parody of Cliffjumper. He transforms into a Playstation X. #Maurice LaMarche as Nikolai, a soldier of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Brawn. He transforms into a 90s Sony Television Set. #Erica Mendez as Brianna, a member of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Chromia. She transforms into a Light Blue Game Boy. #Hynden Walch as Justine, a member of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Elita One. She transforms into a Yellow Game Boy. #Rob Riggle as Sarge, a lieutenant of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Warpath. He transforms into a Super Soaker 50. #Keith David as Goliath, a lieutenant of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Breakaway. He transforms into a Black Nintendo 64. #Arin Hanson as Ross, a soldier of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Air Raid. He has a crush on Brianna and transforms into a Red Nintendo 64. #Dan Avidan as Crash, a soldier of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Silverbolt. He has a crush on Justine and transforms into a Blue Nintendo 64. #Dana Carvey as Mighty Stigmata, the self-proclaimed master / father of the good TransBAYmers who is a parody of Omega Supreme. He transforms into a KITT Knight Rider Car. Voices (The Bad TransBAYmers): #Benedict Cumberbatch as Triple Hazard, the leader of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a of Megatron / Galvatron. He transforms into a Film Projector. #Catherine Zeta-Jones as Malicious, the co-leader of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Airachnid. She is White Ultimatum's ex and transforms into an 80s Sony Walkman. #Stephen Merchant as Yuri, the lead soldier of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Starscream. He is Triple Hazard's trusted partner / boyfriend and transforms into a Leafblower. #John Oliver as Hatchet, a soldier of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Barricade. He transforms into a Bop-It. #Peter Serafinowicz as Disruptor, the head hacker of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Soundwave. He transforms into both a Sega Game Gear and Sega Genesis. #David Cross as Slobberknocker, an officer of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Knock Out. He transforms into a Mr T Lunch Box. #Stephen Colbert as Earthquake, the lead officer of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Shockwave. He transforms into a View Master. #Alan Tudyk as Kilowatt, a bounty hunter of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Lockdown. He transforms into a Pioneer LaserDisc Player. #Jack Whitehall as Meowth, a bounty hunter of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Ramjet. He transforms into a Pokemon Tiger Electronic Handheld Game. #Matt Lucas as Dr. Neglet, the lead bounty hunter of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Blitzwing. He transforms into a NES Zapper. #Seth Green as Activixx, the head spy of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Scorponok. He transforms into Nickelodeon Gak. #Nathan Fillion as Lightning Blaze, a bounty hunter of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Thundercracker. He transforms into an Atari 2600. #Travis Scott as LaserEyes, a spy of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Laserbeak. He transforms into a Koosh Vortex Tornado. #Future as Crok, a spy of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Frenzy. He transforms into a Slinky. #Joel McHale as Hyperspeed, an officer of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Skywarp. He transforms into a Nintendo Entertainment System. #Tony Hale as Gumseeker, the head lieutenant of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Grindor / Blackout. He transforms into a Super Nintendo Entertainment System. #Mark Ruffalo as Xeon, a hot-headed lieutenant of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Ravage. He transforms into a Little Tykes Red-And-Yellow Car. #James Callis as Brakes, an athletic bounty hunter of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Thrust. He transforms into an Etch-N-Sketch. #Jemaine Clement as Rambo, a disguise-obsessed spy of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Lugnut. He transforms into a Water Ring Toss toy. #Alfred Molina as The Black Eye, Triple Hazard's master and a legendary bounty hunter of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of The Fallen. He transforms into a Windows 98 Computer. #Tress MacNeille as Cruxifate, the self-proclaimed master of the Bad TransBAYmers who is a parody of Unicron. She transforms into a Mall. Susan Sarandon was originally going to voice the character, but later dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. Voices / Non-Speaking Characters (The Toys @ KB Toys): *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots from the Transformers series who is in charge of keeping the store and mall stable. He transforms into a Red Freightliner Toy. *Didi Conn as Raggedy Ann, a rag doll who is in charge of keeping the store and mall stable and is also Optimus Prime's girlfriend. Conn reprises her role from Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure. *Bumblebee, a young Autobot Scout and Optimus Prime's second-in-command. He transforms into a Yellow-And-Black Camaro Toy and, like in the Transformers movies, communicates through radio. *Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the weapons specialist of the Autobots from the Transformers series. He transforms into a Black 1992 GMC Toy. *Kyle Hebert as Ratchet, the medical offier of the Autobots from the Transformers series. He transforms into a White Hummer Ambulance. *Cree Summer as Arcee, the head warrior of the Autobots from the Transformers series. She transforms into a Pink Electric Wheel Motorcycle. *Erica Lindbeck as Barbie, a famous doll who acts as the secretary of the store. Lindbeck reprises her role from previous Barbie ''media. *Dwayne Johnson as The Rock, a wrestling action figure who serves as a security guard / informer at the store. Johnson reprises his role from previous ''WWE ''media. *Steve Austin as Stone Cold, a wrestling action figure who serves as a security guard / informer at the store. Austin reprises his role from previous ''WWE ''media. *Mark Calaway as The Undertaker, a wrestling action figure who serves as a security guard / informer at the store. Calaway reprises his role from previous ''WWE ''media. *Ikue Otani as Pikachu, a plush toy who serves as a security guard / informer at the store. Otani reprises her role from previous ''Pokemon ''media. *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog, an action figure who serves as a securiy guard / informer at the store. Smith reprises his role from previous ''Sonic ''media. *Breckin Meyer as Boba Fett, an action figure who serves as a security guard / informer at the store. Meyer reprises his role from ''Robot Chicken. *Triple H as himself, a wrestling action figure who serves as Optimus Prime's advisor / bodyguard. *Shawn Michaels as himself, a wrestling action figure who serves as Optimus Prime's advisor / bodyguard. *Judd Apatow as Toby, a furbee who serves as Raggedy Ann's advisor. *Michael Pena as Nico, a hot wheels car who serves as Raggedy Ann's advisor. *Bruce Willis as Jim Dino, a LEGO minifigure living at the store who owns a podracer. *Lewis Crocker as Bobby, a plush teddy bear living at the store and friend of Lobby. *Ewan McGregor as Lobby, a plush teddy bear living at the store and friend of Bobby. *Dee Bradley Baker as Dozy, a nitro dozer living at the store who communicates through vocals. *Steven Blum as Dice, a Hot Wheels phaeton living at the store and Bice's best friend. *Yuri Lowenthal as Bice, a Hot Wheels phaeton living at the store and Dice's best friend. *Hulk Hogan as himself, an action figure who serves as head of security. *Kevin Nash as himself, an action figure who serves as a security cam watcher. *Eric Bischoff as himself, an action figure who serves as a security cam watcher. *Jim Cummings as Tigger & Winnie The Pooh, plush toys who live at the store. Cummings reprises both roles from previous Winnie The Pooh ''media. *Jeff Hardy as himself, an action figure who lives at the store. *Matt Hardy as himself, an action figure who lives at the store. *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver / White Ranger, an action figure living at the store. David Frank reprises his role from previous ''Power Rangers ''media. *Amy Jo Johnston as Kimberly Hart / Pink Ranger, an action figure living at the store. Jo Johnston reprises her role from previous ''Power Rangers ''media. *Sean Schemmel as Goku, an action figure living at the store. Schemmel reprises his role from previous ''Dragonball ''media. *Josh Martin as Majin Buu, an action figure living at the store. Martin reprises his role from previous ''Dragonball ''media. *Tara Strong as The Max Triplets, 3 Gerber Triplet dolls who live at the store. *Nikky Smedley as Laa Laa, a teletubby living at the store. Smedley reprises her role from the original ''Teletubbies ''series. *Daniel Kaluuya as Barney, a plush toy living at the store. *Max Mittelman as Duke, a GI Joe action figure living at the store. *Fred Tatasciore as Tasmanian Devil, a plush toy living at the store. Tatasciore reprises his role from previous ''Looney Tunes ''media. *Kari Wahlgren as Jenny, A Hot Wheels phaeton living at the store and Dice's wife. *William Shatner as Captain Kirk, a Star Trek action figure living at the store. Shatner reprises his role from previous ''Star Trek ''media. *Bret Hart as himself, an action figure living at the store. *Sting as himself, an action figure living at the store. *Diamond Dallas Page as himself, an action figure living at the store. *Goldberg as himself, an action figure living at the store. *Lex Luger as himself, an action figure living at the store. *Non-Speaking Roles: **A T-Rex living at the store. **A Piglet plush living at the store. **A Snoopy plush living at the store. **A Millennium Falcon toy living at the store. **A Star Wars Starfighter toy living at the store. **An Optimus Primal action figure living at the store. **Various Street Sharks action figures living at the store. **A Red Ranger action figure living at the store. **A Blue Ranger action figure living at the store. **A Yellow Ranger action figure living at the store. **A Black Ranger action figure living at the store. **A Chiaotzu action figure living at the store. **A Great Saiyaman action figure living at the store. **A Tapion action figure living at the store. **Various X-Men action figures living at the store. **Various Spider-Man action figures living at the store. **Various Batman & Robin action figures living at the store. **Various GI Joe action figures living at the store. **Various Hot Wheels & other toy cars living at the store. **Various Barbies living at the store. **Various Star Trek action figures living at the store. '''Voices / Non-Speaking Characters (Other):' *Tara Strong as Proxima, the self-proclaimed goddess of the TransBAYmers. She transforms into several vending machines, mainly Pepsi and Coca-Cola. *Monica Rial as Droza, Proxima's assistant. She transforms into a Magic 8-Ball. Production Filming began in November 2018 and ended in April 2019. One of the filming locations was the Knoxville Center Mall in Knoxville, Tenessee, which was used for the mall scenes in the movie. Music The score will be composed by Brian Tyler. Rob Paulsen and ''Animaniacs ''songwriter Randy Rogel will write songs for the film. Musical Numbers *That's My Life (Joshua Rush w/ Mitch Young & Eric Andre) *The Mickey Jack (Steven Blum w/ Mitch Young, Eric Andre, Ryan Reynolds, David Harbour, & Jess Harnell) *Doom & Gloom (Benedict Cumberbatch w/ Stephen Merchant, John Oliver, & Peter Serafinowicz) *Working Together (Ricky Gervais, Rob Paulsen, Justin Roiland, Craig Robinson, Miles Teller, Pan Pizza, Danny Trejo, Chris Parnell, Patton Oswalt, Thomas Middleditch, Maurice LaMarche, Erica Mendez, Hynden Walch, Arin Hanson, & Dan Avidan) *We'll Get (What You Want) (Bill Hader w/ Josh Duhamel, Tyrese Gibson, & Tommy Lee Jones) *Anthem Of The Toys (Peter Cullen w/ Didi Conn, Jess Harnell, Cree Summer, Dwayne Johnson, Ikue Otani, Roger Craig Smith, Breckin Meyer, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Michael Pena, Bruce Willis, Lewis Crocker, Ewan McGregor, Dee Bradley Baker, Steven Blum, Yuri Lowenthal, Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, Jim Cummings, Amy Jo Johnston, Sean Schemmel, Tara Strong, Daniel Kaluuya, Max Mittelman, Fred Tatasciore, Kari Wahlgren, & William Shatner) *Be My Forever (Joshua Rush & Florence Welch) *Ultimatum (Tress MacNeille) *Shake Dem Autobots (BTS) *Be My Forever (end credits version) (Ed Sheeran & Halsey)